Chapter 0: Pre-SC Events
"Get ready for the start of a new universe. Where worlds collide, making the now known "SC" ' ' -''Start of Chapter 0 Chapter 0: Pre-SC-Events is the 1st Chapter of SC, and also the start of the game. The 1st scenes are already planned, yey. '''Story' ???: ....... ???: It seems that you found me... ???: You might think im just an illusion, but im actually part of your dream ???: Anyways... ???: I am here to tell you that your life will change drastically from now on... ???: Worlds will possibly collapse... The remains will fuse... ???: Those remains will form a new world... ???: "Starcross" ???: Get ready for the start of a new universe... ???: Where worlds collide... ???: Forming "Starcross"... ???: ! ???: I need to go... alarm clock started ringing Luigi: MARIO!!! WAKE UP!!! Luigi: REMEMBER THAT TODAY IS THE PARTY!!! woke up, seeing Luigi about to smack him with a Frying Pan Luigi: Finally! You woke up! Hurry, today is the anniversary of the Kingdom's creation! Mario: Ok... that Mario and Luigi went to the Kingdom's entrance Luigi: We are here! Let's go to the Castle bro. Mario: Okidokie... Mario: ... Luigi: Is there something wrong bro? Mario: Well... I had a kind of a weird dream... Someone was talking to me about a sudden collapse of this world... Luigi: Maybe it was just a nightmare, c'mon bro, we are halfway throught duo saw Dr Toadley sitting in a bench Dr Toadley: Hey Mario and Luigi! Both: ? Dr Toadley: I didn't wanted to reveal this, but i feel that this day will be the worst in history, i just feel that something bad will happen Luigi: Mario also had something like that this morning Mario: Luigi's right Dr Toadley: Oh! Im not the only one? Mario: Nope Dr Toadley: Well, see ya later. Both: Bye that talk, they went directly to the castle Luigi: We are here! Mario: Right, let's enter! entered Toad Guard 1: Oh! You guys came! Toad Guard 2: Yeah! T. Guard 1: Follow us guys! We have seats exclusively for you! Luigi: That's nice! duo got sent to the Exclusive area, princess Peach then came in P. Peach: Ok guys! Since you came, i will need a bit of help with the speech Mario: What do you want us to do? P. Peach: Well, i will need Luigi to prepare the stage, while you Mario, i need you to bring a Microphone, i will help Luigi with the stage. I think i left the Microphone at the kitchen. Mario: Ok, be right back went to the kitchen to go get the Microphone Mario: Hmmmm... Where could the kitchen be... Random Toad: Oh! It's over there!... I think... Random Toad: No wait... I think it was over... Random Toad: Ummm... OH! Now i remember! It's over there! Mario: Ok? I guess... Mario: Ok, that toad told me to go to over there... went to the area the toad said Mario: Ok! Im he-''' '''of realizing Mario: Im in the restrooms... montage of Mario trying to find the Kitchen later Mario: FINALLY!!! P. Peach: the distance Mario! Forget it! I found another Microphone on one of the decoration boxes! Mario: ... Mario: F this, im out Ok... came back like an hour later Mario: I-IM HERE!!! Luigi: Good! Now go get some chairs! Silence Peach: I think we should leave that to the Guards... Peach: Anyways. came in running Guard: PRINCESS!!! Peach: Huh? Guard: Dr Toadley is freaking all the invitated Toads by some weird prediction thingy Peahc: Well, he always does that, so it's obvious that it could be fake, so uhhhh, just let it slide ok? Guard: Ok? I guess Guard 2: Sooo, did she gave any instructions? Guard 1: Nope, she just said to let it slide Guard 2: k Guard 3: Distance Guys! The cookies ran out! Peach: Lately Toadley has been saying alot of mumbo jumbo, but anyways, where was i? Luigi: Before you continue, Mario also had something similar Luig: He woke alarmed by some strange entity in his dreams, maybe just a nightmare, but that really freaked me out too. Peach: Well, that's something new, as i was sayi-''' '''Bowser: Princess!!! Peach: (God please no) Mario: How did he got here?! Peach: Itought inviting him was a good idea... Bowser: When will the cake be served?! Peach: JUST HANG ON COULD YOU?!? Bowser: Jeez... I was just asking! wanders off Peach: Why is everyone interrupting?! Peach: As i was saying, you and Mario will help with bak-''' '''Guard 4: PRINCESS!!! Peach: OK, WHAT DO YOU NEED?! CAN'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO TELL SOMETHING TO MARIO AND LUIGI?! Guard 4: But princess! Portals satrted appearing everywhere!!! Peach: JUST LET IT SLIDE IT'S POSSIBLY JUST DR TOADL- wait did you say portals? Guard 4: Y-Yes! And some Toads are getting incredibly scared! Luigi: Oh no... What if Mario and Toadley where right?! Maybe this is the end!!! Toadley: I TOLD ALL OF YOU BUT YOU DID NOT CARE!!! Bowser: Jeez guys! Stop writing with caps! It's making the story less interesting! looks at Bowser Mario: Bowser, can't you see this is not the best time to break the 4th wall? Bowser: Who cares, anyways... Everyone follow me! I have a ship waiting outside, in case any explosion suddenly occurs. came out of the castle Luigi: Im scared!!! Bowser: C'mon Green Stache! We need to hurry! Mario: The ship is over there!!! Hurry everyo-''' '''everything suddenly turning white ???: I warned you... ???: Buut i guess it's now your problem... Don't you think? ???: I need to leave again... turned Black of Chapter 0 Trivia * Obviously, this is the 1st Chapter * ???'s identity will be revealed soon * Luigi is the officially the 1st character to speak (Excluding ???) * Bowser is the 1st character ever who caused a 4th wall break